


we've got a mystery to solve

by spaace



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaace/pseuds/spaace
Summary: a prompt sent to me on tumblr ! "kaspbrough dressed as shaggy and scooby". short, fluffy and sweet





	we've got a mystery to solve

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me @wyattgholueff !

the days leading up to halloween, each member of the losers clubs decided how they would celebrate together. bill’s plan was routine - he invited all of them to come over and carve pumpkins with georgie. the younger denbrough judges them afterwards and gives the winner a hand drawn picture as grand prize. richie has an impressive collection of crayola portraits from georgie, the most recent thanks to his jack skellington jack-o-lantern. he decided he was tired of kicking his friend’s asses every year, and wanted to make things interesting, kick it up a notch.

“a haunted house?” beverly asked, hugging herself for warmth. richie also got to pick out his friends costumes this year, too. beverly and ben were everyone’s favorite modern stone age couple, wilma and fred flintstone. beverly managed to thrift a few good finds and sew together some bed sheets, but the hilariously over sized set of fake pearls she was wearing were starting to annoy her, and they haven’t even been in line for that long.

“why did you two get to wear costumes with pants?” ben asked, adjusting his neck tie. beverly nodded in agreement, and the bone tied in her hair bobbled as she did so.

richie sighed, tossing the wrapper from a candy bar he just finished a side. “are you two going to complain the whole time? i could go without wearing pants, it’s not even that cold. i just wanted to be cuffed to officer hanlon all night,” he nuzzled against mike’s neck, the hand cuffs making it a little awkward to cuddle together.

“what about stan?” ben asked, gesturing to him.

richie shrugged, head still rested on mike’s shoulder. “i didn’t know what to make him, so i let him wear his baseball uniform.”

the costume was an easy one - from the baseball cap down to the cleats, and stan was grateful, as he wasn’t a fan of the colder weather. “thanks, rich.” he tipped his bat in his direction.

“well, we won’t have to stand out here long. we’re just waiting for bill and eddie,” mike assured beverly and ben. and he was right, the couple arriving soon after he said that.

bill was wearing a simple green shirt, and brown corduroy pants. eddie trailing behind reluctantly, wore a similar teal collar and a head band he seemed to crafted himself, brown construction paper flaps as ears.

“is there a reason i had to be the dog, asshole?” he asked once they arrived to the group, he chose to ignore the snickering coming from beverly and ben.

“because no one else could wear it like you, eds,” richie grinned, reaching forward to pinch his friend’s cheek. he used the handcuffed hand, so mike’s hand followed. “plus you can jump into lover boy’s arms here if you get to scared,” he gestured to bill.

“now!” richie began, clapping his hands together. “onward, champs,” he accompanied the sentence with one of his worse accents known to man.

the haunted house the group visited was a locally known one in derry, maine that’s been opened for decades. the scare routine has stayed the same and the actors are tired or literally dead, no excitement when they jump out or scream at the guests. mike and richie leaded the group, walking ahead of everyone as they laughed as the failed attempts of the actors. stan was close behind, beverly and ben trailing, hand in hand. the only scared one, seemed to be bill denbrough.

eddie thought it was sort of cute. he glanced up as bill as he ducked under fake cob webs and didn’t mind when bill jumped back at scares from actors jumping out at the two. 

“are you alright?” eddie asked, and just him speaking up seemed to scare bill.

bill laughed in relief, but still held his chest. “i-i-i think rich picked great c-c-costumes for us,” he said after catching his breath.

eddie rolled his eyes, walking ahead of bill to guide him into the hidden doorway of the next room. the two were far behind the others, but eddie could see them through the foggy room. “why’s that?” he asked, holding bill’s wrist.

“buh-b-because i’m real scared.” he admitted, and they both laughed. 

“you s-s-s-should’ve been scrappy instead,” bill said, removing his arm from eddie’s grip to place it around the boy’s shoulder.

“oh yeah?” eddie asked, looking up at him. the two moved at a even slower pace, but they’ve all been through this attraction before and knew there were no hidden surprises now. “why’s that?”

bill leaned down just a tad, like he did to walk through doorways covered in fake cob webs, and pressed a kiss right against eddie’s temple. it made his heart beat faster, like bill’s when the toilet paper wrapped mummy jumped out in front of them earlier. “small and b-b-brave,” bill grinned.

eddie grinned, standing on his tip toes just enough to place a kiss on bill’s jaw. the room the two were in was dimly light and had fake tomb stones and gargoyles, no where near romantic. if the two walked any slower, an actor with a bad face paint job would have to break character and ask them to move to the next room. 

“come on,” eddie said. he began walking backwards, taking both of bill’s hands into his. “let’s get out of here.”


End file.
